User talk:MeinCookie
New wiki theme Hi MeinCookie. Joe from the Wikia Gaming team here. First, let me say you're doing some great work here on the Red Faction Wiki. With Armageddon coming out in a couple months, I thought it would be a good idea to update the look of the wiki. Since this wiki's admins are inactive and you're the most active editor right now, I wanted to get your thoughts. I just made a new theme and previewed it using the Theme Designer tool. Check out this screenshot. It uses colors and images from Armageddon. If you like it, leave a message on my talk page, and I'll set it up. Speaking of inactive admins, because the most recent activity of any admin was over 3 months ago, if you would like to "adopt" the wiki and become an admin, just say so and I'll take care of it. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 21:51, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :Glad to hear you liked the new look I showed you and that you're interested in being an admin. As you can see, I setup the new theme. I also to Administrator and Bureaucrat (only difference between the two is that a bureaucrat can promote users to admin). You may already be familiar with what an admin can do, but even so, you might want to stop by the Admin Tools Wiki sometime just to find out everything an admin has access to. :Yesterday I scanned the wiki with my bot to fix things like spelling and grammar. Today I'll continue working on other things, such as tweaking template colors to match the new theme and improving the main page. I'll probably message you again to get feedback when I get to the main page stuff. Thanks again for stepping up to be an admin. Feel free to message me anytime if you have a question or want some help. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:49, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Lists of wars I agree it was an easy way to do things, but nevertheless, I really think it would be good to have some navigation help. Right now, the Red Faction has only participated in two wars, but when Red Faction: Origins and Armageddon comes out, then we got two new wars. What to you think about creating an article named "List of wars by faction" and include all factions in one article? Wikipedia has done this: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:Lists_of_wars_by_country We also should find a way to get flag icons in the table. What do you think? Abnormiteten 12:23, May 8, 2011 (UTC) But thats a category page =) So I went and created the category page 'Wars by Faction' and with that the category pages added 'List of RF Wars' and 'List of EDF Wars.' All wars they competed in are added to those subcategories. That is exactly what they set up, the only difference being that they instead did the subcategories as pages which have to be updated manually, rather than just adding the appropriate tags to the pages of the wars. This is much better for navigation as the subcategory page can be accessed from any of the pages within it, allowing two-way traffic and navigation. Nav-pages are best done as categories. The thing you have to remember about Wikipedia is that it is the oldest wiki there is, and that its code is older and more clunky. They can't update because they have too much content - I asume thats the reason anyway. Wikia is better and more versatile. MeinCookie 13:25, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, I agree that categories is better than lists in this respect. However, I strongly disagree on your statement about Wikipedia. Actually, I think wikia has great lacks compared to it's big brother. Maybe this is because I have been on Wikipedia for 2 years. Cheers :) Abnormiteten 14:27, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::A lot of people do prefer Wikipedia, it has its upsides. But it has less in terms of visual interface and you have to delve into code a lot more, even when adding pictures. To this I mostly refer. Yes, wikia has adds, and trolling is much an issue. Wikia also doesn't have the same quality standards a lot of the time. It doesn't muster the same respect. ::When I want information accurate really badly I wouldn't check a wikia unless I knew it was well maintained. ::MeinCookie 14:57, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Good to see Good to see someone picked this wiki up. I figure you're going to be able to run it just fine on your own. If you need help with the whole MediaWiki/template structure you can just ask, although this whole set-up is fairly outdated to the current version. Anyway, you'll have it all to yourself because I will request my bureaucrat/sysop rights to be removed here, considering I won't bother contributing anymore anyway. Regardless I still have a bunch of images from the game I took with my camera, images from signs, buildings and vehicles and so on, it's only from the first district though. You can download them here; http://www.mediafire.com/?kcsvrqhasnyoa33 --[[User:Light Daxter|'Light Daxter']] - Talk 15:15, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Content Team Hi MeinCookie! My name's Mark, and I'm a member of Wikia's Content Team. With the upcoming release of Armageddon, I'd like to help out this wiki by revamping the mainpage (most sections will stay the same, it'll mainly be a layout change), categorizing pages and other general maintenance. Of course I can't just revamp the mainpage without the permission of the local sysops, so what do you say? Cheers, Mark (talk) 20:42, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Sure, if you think it'll improve the overall quality then, please, go ahead =) MeinCookie 05:52, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :Great :). Mark (talk) 16:28, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Gaming release calendar testing Hey there, my name is Tae and I am the category manager of the gaming vertical. Wanted to give you and the other admins a head's up that we will be implementing our new gaming release calendar widget on this wiki ahead of its official launch. We wanted to test it on a popular wiki to measure some analytics and to do some testing to improve the product before it goes live. It will most likely live under the ad slot and the news feed on the right hand side of the main page. The widget is designed to be unobtrusive, so it won't take up much space (though you can expand it by clicking on it). We are doing this to improve the product, so if you or the other admins have any thoughts, we'd definitely appreciate your input. Just leave your comments on my talk page. Let me know if you have any questions. tae (talk) 23:07, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up. MeinCookie - Talk Page 09:08, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Game calendar feedback Hi! Would you mind me posting a blog post in the news section about the Gaming Calendar feature that was recently activated on this wiki? We'd like to gather some feedback about it from regular wiki users. Ausir(talk) 22:36, August 16, 2011 (UTC) If you haven't done so already, go ahead. MeinCookie - Talk Page (ADMIN) 11:58, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Revamping Hey Cookie. I had some things in mind for the wiki, but with you here as my superior I might as well discuss it with you. I am an admin on the Assassin's Creed Wiki, and I am usually online on its IRC channel. Could you meet me on there some time tomorrow preferably? Chances are you won't meet me today. Here is the link. -- Master Sima Yi 14:01, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :I see you are online at the moment. Can you come on the IRC? -- Master Sima Yi 21:50, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ::We're facing slight problems with chaning the background. We're working on it. If it's still ugly when you get here, know that it won't be permanent. -- Master Sima Yi 19:59, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Looks nice MeinCookie - Talk Page (ADMIN) 01:21, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi and thanks you for my appreciate since after the developer of this game announce it dead, a lot of people didn't wanted to write any of the page ever since after July. I can help to edit but I can only help you some of the page but not the other game that I never play before. Anyway, Volition should release the SDK and Source Code of this game instead just putting their own storage of data and remain dead forever. But now, we have to wait a couple of year or maybe 10 years to let them decided since we're just a gamer of their developer. Another Thing can you help to editied the Plague Armageddon Page because I didn't have time to edit since I have life outside. Stoudemire18 08:40, November 7, 2011 (UTC) merge i would like to request that saints row wiki and red faction wiki would be merged because they are both in the same universe wich was confirmed by volition inc They nonetheless have very weak ties and no real relation. The current level of intergration is fine... especially since merging them would marginalize the content of the other. Most likely Red Faction as it has been "postponed indefinately" and another sequel may not be looked into for a long time, if ever - though Volition probably will one day look back through its catalogue of titles and attempt a revival. Hopefully in a more enlightened age of game development... MeinCookie - Talk Page (ADMIN) 08:04, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :Can you meet me on the IRC a.s.a.p.? I'd like to discuss something. -- Master Sima Yi 16:12, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Dates Hey, do you know where it is explicitly said the Second Martian Revolution took place in 2125? Because I'm being very confused about the timeline... it all seems very contradicting. Can't figure out Jake's date of birth either... points to being 2120, but that can't be possible... -- Master Sima Yi 23:08, January 12, 2012 (UTC) The SMR - used to be in 2120 that it took place, but an updated lore post in their forums and the game manual of Armageddon show their alterations. Additionally, said lore post as well as audio logs in Armageddon attribute the date of the FMR. Unfortnately no similiar information to indicate whether the date of Mariner Valley changed +5 years like they did leaves a '?' over its head. MeinCookie - Talk Page (ADMIN) 01:20, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :Ugh, retcons... Ah well... Do you have a link to this post? I'd like to give it a read. -- Master Sima Yi 06:38, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :http://www.redfaction.com/forums/topic/3535 :Can't find the lore update for RFA in the news, though I'm sure there was one... there is a lot of it and it isn't easy to nagivagate. :iffy source, though official. :http://www.redfaction.com/blog-post/fiction-blog-nano-forge :MeinCookie - Talk Page (ADMIN) 07:46, January 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Hmm, I see. Also, is it 100% confirmed Vasha died on Mount Vogel? -- Master Sima Yi 10:37, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Also, can you help me out with understanding the timeline... ? SMR took place in 2125. Alec said Jake was ten years old when Samanya was killed, making the White Faction attack on the Mason household at the earliest 2135. However, then Jake would be 15 during Origins. Jake, also said that Lyra was about 20 years old when he found her, making her approximated date of birth around 2130. Jake was older than Lyra. None of this makes sense... What do we do? :/ -- Master Sima Yi 10:42, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ::No it isn't confirmed, but you heard her say that they were being overrun and then Roth cut across the airways. ::2125 for the Revolution, 2150 for Origins. Presuming that Jake was born soon after the revolution ended, lets say 2125 for convience, and that given her apparent age she was born 2130, and that the raid happened around 2135, then Lyra would be 5 and he would be 10. Come Origins she would be 20 and he 25. ::That fits perfectly. ::That said, seriously don't trust Origins for dates anyway. --MeinCookie - Talk Page (ADMIN) 08:03, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Also I think it a bit much that Samanya suddenly became pregnant the same year as the revolution. You have two or three, possibly four, years leeway there. It just means their dates become closer together and the predicted date of the raid gets pushed back. MeinCookie - Talk Page (ADMIN) 08:07, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Ah yes, that makes sense. Don't know why I was thinking in such weird logic. And about Samanya, if RFG starts in January 2125 and the game spans only a few weeks or months at most, then it is plausible Jake could've been born in 2125. If Samanya became pregnant in March, then it is possible Jake was born in December. But it seems more reasonable if he was born in 2126, and Alec just gave an estimated age when he said that Jake was 10 years old when Samanya died. But I suppose we'll never know that. -- Master Sima Yi 09:15, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Upgrades I see the Upgrade Table article was deleted. I was about to add some info there, but should probably ask why it was removed in the first place. -- Lexmechanic 22:37, March 17, 2012 (UTC) : It was a scrapy article, if I remember. Many of the original wiki articles when I got here were extremely scrapy. I've revamped most everything. Game mechanics make difficult articles, though, and I generally avoid them. : I changed the entire style of the wikia, to bring it in line with other projects like Wookiepedia, Elder Scrolls Wikia and AC Wikia which stay primarily in-verse. : Try to write it in-verse or else place marker denoting it as out-verse. I want to limit those to mainly sources, but GMs could be the one exception. MeinCookie - Talk Page (ADMIN) 23:26, March 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Does the Remote Charges article look alright, or is that what you're tending away from? -- Lexmechanic 02:48, March 18, 2012 (UTC) That is what I'm tending away from - reasons? For one, a 'Trivia' section is a bad thing. You rarely find them on Wikipedia and they often serve as just a 'misc' which invites anyone to just throw in random facts. It is lazy and it never results in cohesive, well laid out or interesting articles. They bring down the quality of an article. They are to be avoided. Where possible facts should be worked into the main article text. If they can't be made relevant to that, then chances are they aren't really relevant at all. All too often a trivia section breeds comments that are true but that nobody cares about or that are self-evident to anybody that has played the game. Fun fact: '''nobody who hasn't played a Red Faction game is going to spend any amount of time hanging around the wikia. Secondly, its out-of-universe which automatically makes it less engaging. People know about game mechanics. The game '''explicitly shows them to you and if your coming to the wikia chances are you already know exactly what they are because you're playing it already. Game mechanics are dull. If you're coming to the wikia, 99.9% chance that you're more interested in the lore of things. Its the story, the universe, that is compelling and not the fact that "left click = shoot" or that there are "5 spare mags" in Weapon C... when you could learn that just by picking up said gun and having it displayed on your screen. Dull and, to fans of the series, frankly irrelevant. Sure I like Weapon C, but what does that tell me about Weapon C really? Successful gaming Wikia's take this into account. Some of said information may be relevant at times, but only within the broader framework, and it will never be paramount. That article puts far too much emphasis on that. Thirdly, it has no introduction: That is by no means a good introduction. It has no whatsoever context. It leaves it for the actual title of the article to even tell you that your dealing with an explosive. An more idyllic introductory paragragh might be: ''Remote Charges were a form of remotely-detonated explosive device used amongst the mining community on Mars prior to the Second Martian Revolution, where upon they began to be deployed in far more aggressive fashion by certain members of the Red Faction against the forces of the Earth Defence Force.'' These IEDs proved to be equally devastating against a full range of ground forces as well as structures. Some of the limitations of these explosives were... This has context and links. It has paragraphs, structure and relevant chunks of information that can be digested. It you want to practise or are a bit unsure, try revamp that article. Its in pretty bad shape at the moment so you can't do any harm. MeinCookie - Talk Page (ADMIN) 05:06, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Heyy Greetings, Mein. Thanks for welcoming me, appreciate it. I see this wiki isn't in the best shape. I have only played the original Red Faction, but I'm glad to help any way I can. Got anything for me to do? 01:28, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Anybody home Hello Anybody home...Hello?Dan67 18:15, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, there is. I check the wiki, but I'm not in an editing mood this past few months. Anything you want/need help with? MeinCookie - Talk Page (ADMIN) 07:35, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi Meincookie referring to your message left on 2nd May The dreadnought came down over EOS after Mason killed himself stopping Hale from firing on it the original target was the terraformer. First 2-3 comments thought I would start with yours. ThanksReddeadsam2012 06:40, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi Meincookie do you think after Red Faction Armageddon THQ with make another gameReddeadsam2012 06:38, May 26, 2012 (UTC) I personally think so, but probably not for a long while. Who knows - given where they left the franchise it might be decades before they consider a reboot. They have no plans to continue the franchise, that doesn't mean that they won't - it is just on ice in cryo until they start rifling through there old IPs. MeinCookie - Talk Page (ADMIN) 08:06, June 2, 2012 (UTC) It will be great if the story continuing with Darius once again, to find Kara believing still alive and Queen of the Plague is still somewhere else hidden even much deeper underground and evolve for the environment to immune the atmosphere. Ready for Nightmare to come back again. Don't you think is a good idea ? Mein Stoudemire18 16:30, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? The module can be seen on any page, here is an example - Wagnike2 (talk) 00:26, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Sure, go right on ahead. MeinCookie - Talk Page (ADMIN) 12:00, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Is there a page or link where every book, movie, video game, comic, board game, graphic novel, television show, game guide, activity book and television movies that take place in the Red Faction Universe (excluding Saints Row)? Administrator right Hello, long time no chat ever since your last activity. I'm the only one to kept this community alive and well. While you're been focusing on other works. A lot of individual had vandalise this space to create their own speculation article. While I remove everything and awaits the admin to come and delete it. But it seems that is very unlikely to do it as they focus on other stuff. Perhaps if possible. Could you give me the admin right? So that I can dealt with this annoyances that try to ruin this whole community. Thank you. Stoudemire18 (talk) 02:51, September 5, 2018 (UTC)